For some time there have existed hydraulic and mechanical turnover devices for rotating large composite moulds, particularly wind turbine blade moulds, which usually are a fixed side mould and a turning or rotating side mould. In most cases the turnover device has been connected to the rotating side mould with pins or, in some cases, bolts. When the turnover action is finished and the rotating side mould is turned over to the fixed side mould, it is normally required to remove the pins or bolts to release the mould. Due to the enormity of the moulds, which can exceed 30 tons in weight and 50 meters in length, removing these pins or bolts is frequently difficult, time consuming and somewhat dangerous.